Alanna's MisAdventure
by destiny-ruler
Summary: Alanna, injured in a fight goes to the only place she can, The Dancing Dove. What will her injuries do to her relationships with her friends...who will discover her truth? AlannaGeorge
1. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters etc, but I'd love to.  
  
A/N: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic on here. Please be gentle. I'll consider writing more if I get a good response. Thanks.  
  
Alanna's Mis-Adventure.  
  
Jonathon didn't have to be so mean to me. Alanna thought to herself as she walked through the streets. She had been so busy brooding over it that she made a wrong turn. It wasn't long before she realized it and found herself in a new part of the town.  
  
Alanna had been on her way to see George, and knew that she was always followed by some of his men, to keep her safe. She argued that she didn't need it but when it all came down to it she was glad of it. Still, she wouldn't ask for directions unless she absolutely had to. She turned quickly and walked back the way se had come. It hadn't escaped her attention that the further into this part of the city she went, the nastier it got.  
  
Alanna was a little worried about the looks that she received from some of the people that she passed on her way out. She fingered lightning at her side nervously. She heard a crunch on the ground behind her and twisted around quickly. There were a group of men, twice her height and caring swords. They all wore the badge of Duke Rodger.  
  
"What do you want?" Alanna Demanded.  
  
"We are sent after you on orders." Was the reply.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Do you all really think that you can take me on?"  
  
"Little boy, you should know that there are more of us than you."  
  
Alanna decided that she had had enough of talking and drew lighting. Her opponents quickly surrounded her and advanced. She slipped in and out on the attack, making some good stabs and scored some good hits. Unfortunately, so did her opposition. She received a slit down her right arm and was forced to change sword hands.  
  
During the change over, one of the men lunged forward and stabbed her in the left thigh. She cried out but managed to ignore it long enough to lunge back and take out two of her attackers. They saw that Alanna would keep going and ran off, quickly. Alanna dropped to her knees shaking from exhaustion and pain.  
  
Alanna knew that she wouldn't be able to get far with out strapping her wounds yet she had none of her healing things with her. She crawled to a wall and pulled her self to her feet. Using the wall as a brace, she was able to stagger to the Dancing Dove, where George's head quarters were. Alanna staggered in the door and was able to make it to the stairs without being seen. She hauled her self up the stairs and pushed open Georges door. 


	2. George

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N Another chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Alanna's Mis-Adventure.  
  
She saw that he was in the middle of a meeting and under normal circumstances she would have waited outside. George looked up and saw her swaying there unsteady on her feet. He was on his feet and ran to her in a minute.  
  
"Send for my mother, Fingers." George ordered one of the men that sat near him. He dismissed the others quickly. Bending over slightly, George slipped an arm around her and lifted her gently. He moved her over and set her down on his bed.  
  
"What have you done to yourself lass?" George demanded of her gently. Aside from Jon, Coram, and Thom her brother, George and his mother were the only ones that knew that she was a girl learning to become a knight.  
  
"I made a wrong turn on my way here George. Five men ambushed me, wearing the badge or Duke Rodger. I took a few out but they managed to get me." Alanna winced in pain. She was finding it hard to breathe and a pain was building up in her chest. She coughed deeply.  
  
"Dear Alanna, I am so sorry. I was not thinking that you would be coming to see me today. I should have posted more guards to follow you." He gently stroked her hair out of her face, and for once she didn't resist. "What were you coming out here for anyway?"  
  
"I missed you." She mumbled. "I had a huge fight with Jon." She trailed off as a wracking cough spread across her body. "He was angry that I spent so much time her with you. He almost sounded.jealous. He was actually quite rude.I came to see you anyway."  
  
"Alanna, I am touched." George genuinely was.  
  
"George. You need to stop the blood flow in my leg. You mother will not immediately come to you, and if the blood does not stop flowing I will die." George paled at Alanna's words and yelled loudly for those who were guarding the door. They entered quickly.  
  
"Alanna, you need to tell us what to do." He told her quickly. Then quietly to her, "I don't want to loose you."  
  
"Very well George. You need to bind my leg just above the place where it is bleeding. You need to do the same thing with my arm. Then you need to apply pressure onto my leg so that the pace of the blood slows. Hurry George, I cant stay conscious for too long.' Alanna was already starting to drift in and out of unconsciousness. She merely grunted when the pressure was applied. She didn't know when she drifted out, but when she opened her eyes she saw that George's mum had just arrived. She also saw that George was still applying pressure on her leg and that tears were silently falling from his eyes.  
  
"Mother. Help me. I don't know what to do. She fell unconscious after telling me to stop the bleeding but I cant make it stop!" She hurried forward and assessed the situation.  
  
"George. Get someone to boil some water. The lass is slipping away." George said nothing, but ran to do what his mother had told him to do.  
  
"Alanna, my dear. What have you done?"  
  
"Not enough to protect myself, apparently," she mumbled. Mistress Cooper looked up surprised to see Alanna awake.  
  
"My gift is helping me stay conscious." She told the healer quietly. "I know that my wounds are serious but I must return to the palace."  
  
"You will not be going anywhere near that place. I know that they have good healers, but there is no way that you would be able to stop them from finding out your secret." Georges mother said bluntly.  
  
"Your right of course."  
  
"Why don't you send a message to you prince?"  
  
"No! He wouldn't care at the moment anyway. I have a better way. George?" Alanna called to the lad who was wringing his hands by the door.  
  
"Yes lass?"  
  
"Can I send a message through you?"  
  
"Of course, Shall I get you some paper?"  
  
"Use you brains, George. She couldn't possibly write." His mother interrupted, her hands working quickly on Alanna's leg and arm.  
  
"I knew that. Tell me what you want to send."  
  
"I need to get a message to the palace. They need to know where I am, or they will get worried and I'll be receiving extra punishments as it is. You must tell." She broke off into a fit of unconvienant coughing. "Myles." She started coughing again, and this time a trickle of blood fell from her mouth and she feinted.  
  
"George you must hurry." His mother told him.  
  
"I'll go myself. Take care of her mother."  
  
"I will." 


	3. Finding Myles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places etc. They are all owned by Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N: Here's the update. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Alanna's Misadventure:  
  
George threw himself onto his horse and kicked it into a gallop. When he reached the stables, Stephan was shocked to see the rogue himself ride up, but he was quick to act. He grabbed his over large cloak and threw it around George, consealing his identity.  
  
"Thankyou Stefan." He murmured.  
  
"'Tis nothing, 'majesty'." George grinned lightly.  
  
"I have urgent business in the castle. Prepare Myles of Olau's horse. I have a feeling that he will want to be returning to the city with me."  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
George set off for the palace at a run. He slowed down to a fast walk when he entered the halls but made his way directly to Myles rooms. He banged on the door loudly.  
  
"Myles, open the door!"  
  
"Sir?" A voice squeaked behind him. George turned to see the man servant Timmon, standing there. "Sir Myles is in the dining hall."  
  
"Damn! You must take me there. It is a matter of life and death, I promise you."  
  
The boy nodded and ran ahead of George quickly. "Timmon, you have to go in, I cannot be seen in there."  
  
"Yes Sir. What should I say?"  
  
"Tell him, that squire Alan's city friend needs to speak to him immediately. Feel free to add anything to that."  
  
"Yes sir." George watched the lad dissapear into the hall.  
  
"Sir Myles." The lad leaned over to the knight and whispered in his ear," There is a man here who needs to speak to you immediately. He says that he is squire Alan's city friend. He also said to me that it was a matter of life and death."  
  
The color drained from his face and Myles stood with a jerk. He excused himself from the table and walked hurriedly from the hall.  
  
"Myles!"  
  
"George? What's happened to he- him?"  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I guessed. Well out with it."  
  
"This isn't the place, these walls have ears. What I can tell you is that he will not be returning to the palace any time soon."  
  
"Will you take me to him?"  
  
"I already ordered your horse saddled."  
  
"Good. I'll go and make an excuse for him and meet you at the stables. I expect that you will tell me what has happened very soon George."  
  
"Yes sir" George hurried off to the stables as Myles returned to the hall. He approached Duke Garath and reqested a minute of his time. He obliged and the two moved away from the tables and the socializing.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to let you know that I have sent your squire out on a mission."  
  
"I presume that you are referring to Squire Alan?"  
  
"Yes. I discovered that there was an ancient scroll that was being sold off at a junk yard in the city. I couldn't possibly let it be sold like another piece of worthless rubbish and I have sent him to collect it for me. He may not be back until the morning. I hope that you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not. I know how important a good text is."  
  
"I also will have to enter the city tonight, I have a few errands of my own to run. I will defiantly be back for my classes tomorrow morning."  
  
"Very well. Good luck with your chores."  
  
"Thank you sir." Myles said then turned on his heal, following George's path and set off for the stables. 


	4. Confronting Jon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept the plot. Etc, etc, etc. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy! R&R!  
  
Alanna's mis-adventure:  
  
Jonathon had watched this exchange carefully. He was worried about Alanna. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled so harshly at her but he felt that she was being very unreasonable.  
  
She hadn't returned after a few hours, but he couldn't go and find her because he had to attend the dinner his father was attending. He had seen Timmon enter the hall, pale. Jon had immediately known that something had happened to Alanna.  
  
He had watched Myles face change from rosy red from the drink he had consumed to a pasty white as the lad spoke in his ear.  
  
As Myles left the hall the second time, Jon followed him.  
  
"George?" Myles called to the dark stable.  
  
"Over here." He called and handed Myles his reins. The knight pulled himself into the saddle.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Myles demanded.  
  
"Yes I'd like to know that too." A voice called out from the dark and the two men spun around to see Jonathon standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Jonathon, if you turn around then I wont launch into a lecture."  
  
"George, I don't know what it is that your talking about."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you will find out in plenty of time. Look let us past. If you'd kept your mouth shut for a change then we wouldn't be sneaking like this. But no, Jon needs to be right all the time don't you? Well now it's caused a problem and I'm trying to fix it the best way I know how."  
  
That was the most emotion that George had ever shown in front of anyone other than Alanna, and both Jon and Myles were shocked at his attitude.  
  
"Jon, sorry, 'Johnny', get out of my way now." Jon stepped to the side with out question. He was trying to figure out what he had done wrong. George kicked his horse into a gallop. Myles had mo choice but to follow the Rogue.  
  
They slowed down and were greeted at the entrance of the Dancing Dove by a group of hovering men.  
  
"What is it? What has happened?" He demanded dismounting. The men took the reins of both horses.  
  
"Mistress Cooper sent us down to wait for you. She knew that you would bring this one and needs you both to come up stairs immediately."  
  
George nodded once and entered the inn. Myles stopped him at the foot of the stairs. "Exactly what is going on?"  
  
"Alanna, that's her name, was ambushed by Rogers men and seriously wounded. She made her way here, but she lost a lot of blood. She wouldn't have been caught off guard if Jonathon hadn't been so god damn jealous." George told him, fuming. He then turned and ran up the stairs, not caring if the knight was following, which he was.  
  
They opened the door at the top of the stairs to a scene that was shocking. 


	5. Patching Her Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. It all goes to Tamora Pierce. Lucky girl!  
  
A/N: Enjoy! R&R!  
  
Alanna's Mis-adventure:  
  
Alanna was thrashing about on the bed that George had left her on. While George stood in shock, Myles wasted no time hurrying over to her and pressing her down to the bed. Mistress Cooper sent him a grateful look and she was able to stroke the girl's head and, using her gift sent her into a deep sleep that she wouldn't waken easily from.  
  
"Mother, what happened?"  
  
"Someone just attacked her mind. There was nothing that I could do for her. While I've got two people up here with me, I need your help. Question and answers later. Myles, I presume?" He nodded. "Good. I need you to hold onto her, so that she doesn't thrash around like she just did. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." He moved to her head and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"George, take off your glove and place it between her teath. This is really going to hurt her." George nodded and did what he was told. Now pass me that poker that is on the fire."  
  
George swallowed and looked at his mother doubtfully. "Look I have tried everything else to stop her leg from bleeding, and I cant find anything that works. I'm going to try to heat seal the wounds."  
  
"I trust you mother." He handed her the red hot poker. She wasted no time and applied it directly to the gaping wound. Alanna jearked out of her gift induced sleep and screamed. Neither men could watch, but didn't have time to, as it took the both of them to hold her down as the poker did it's job. The next thing that Mistress Cooper did was place gause on the wound and wrap it tightly in a thick bandage.  
  
They rested a moment then Alanna was put through it again as they used the same procedure on her arm.  
  
When they were done, Tears ran freely down Alanna's cheaks and she was hallucinating. "I knew that you'd come Myles, my father. You know that now. Hello Thom. You're the best friend and brother I could have but did you know that you are really arragont?" Suddenly her face grew serious and her voice strained.  
  
"George?"  
  
"I'm here, you know it."  
  
"Yes, you would never leave me would you George."  
  
"Never Alanna."  
  
"Goddess. I love you George."  
  
"I know. Sleep now lass."  
  
And she slept.  
  
Myles looked at George as understanding dawned on him. Unknowing of the look he was receiving from Myles, George gently wiped the tears from Alanna's face and brushed loose strands of hair from her face, tenderly. 


	6. Mistress Cooper and Myles talk

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Deal with it. (I don't know where I have gotten he attitude from.)  
  
ALANNA'S MISADVENTURE.  
  
George spent the night by Alanna's side. Every time she rolled over she moaned in pain and George jumped to his feet and ran to get his mother. Mistress Cooper would return with her son and look Alanna over just to reassure him. Then she would drift back to the table where she was talking with Myles.  
  
It was dawn when George finally fell asleep. Myles smiled happily when he saw that the young man's head was resting gently beside Alanna's.  
  
"Here." Mistress Cooper murmured handing the man a blanket. Myles draped it over George and they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Myles asked as they slowly climbed down the stairs.  
  
"It's too early to tell. The wounds that she received are extensive. The healing that I have used only goes so far. She is fighting me, without realizing that she is doing it. Also I am worried about the attack last night. She really fought back and it drained her. All I can say is that who ever had the power to launch that attack will be hurting today. However, it shouldn't take that long for them to get their strength back and I am certain that they will attack again."  
  
"Tell me what you need and I will see that you get it." Myles pledged to the woman.  
  
"You must love her very much." She mused  
  
"Like the daughter that I never had." He replied with out hesitation.  
  
"Alright then. I will need someone who is strong in the gift. One who will be able to join with her and fight back at who ever has landed her in this position."  
  
"There are only two people that I can think of that have that sort of power." He protested.  
  
"You cannot bring the Duke Roger here. He would betray her at a glance. Besides, Alanna and George are suspecting that it was Roger that sent the men that attacked her."  
  
"Yes, George did say that."  
  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
"The only other person that I can think of is Jon."  
  
"Alanna was murmuring things about him last night before you came. I believe that she had a falling out with the young man."  
  
"That would explain Georges attitude toward him, but I don't know what could have spurred the argument. Jon and Alan.Alanna have always been the best of friends."  
  
"Yes, but you know what happens to two young men when they love the same girl." Mistress Cooper said cheekily.  
  
"Oh.Ahh!" Myles caught her meaning and his eye's opened wide. "You don't mean that Jon loves her as well?" He asked shocked.  
  
Mistress Cooper merely winked, and then they entered the rooms down stairs to be flooded with questions about how Master Alan was doing. 


	7. Breaking the news

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
ALANNA'S MISADVENTURE  
  
Fingers, who had been up several times during the night to see how Alanna was doing came over to them again. "Has there been any change?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. We will know more when he wakes up." Mistress Cooper announced her voice loud so that all the hasty questions were answered at once.  
  
Myles leaned over to Georges mother. "I must return to the palace. I am expected to be teaching this morning, but I will return this afternoon. If I am able I will bring Jon with me. Maybe he can help her, fight or not."  
  
"Good luck with that." She whispered back to him, and then watched the knight don his cloak and slip from the Dancing Dove almost like a shadow. She couldn't help thinking that he was rather handsome.  
  
***  
  
Myles rode hard back to the castle and arrived in time to see Stefan return to the stables after having his breakfast.  
  
"Sir Myles." He greeted the knight.  
  
"Stefan." He nodded and dismounted.  
  
"How is Squire Alan?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I am in the business of observing sir. George wouldn't have come here unless it had something to do with the little tike. I have also noticed that the lad didn't show up at the practice courts early this morning with that great big sword of his."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Surly you knew that Alan still trains with the heavy broad sword that his man-servant left behind when he ran off to run Trebond?"  
  
"No, I hadn't realized that. Thankyou for telling me."  
  
"Not a problem. Send my wishes to the lad."  
  
"I shall."  
  
Myles left the stable still a little shocked at the information that he had just been handed. He didn't have time to ponder the question however as the large bell chimed, sounding the beginning of classes.  
  
He got to the classroom just as the last of his class assembled. He looked them over and saw Alan's friends in the squire ranks grouped together at the back of the classroom. They were talking furiously, probably wanting to know where their young friend was.  
  
Entering yet another debate about the code of chivalry, Myles let the class breeze bye and set the customary amount of homework. He went through almost the exact same process with the Pages that he had next.  
  
It felt like forever, but was only a couple of hours later that he was free of the teaching aspect of his knight hood and got on his way to find Jonathon and his friends. They were all in the back room of the library supposedly studying. That wasn't really what it looked like though.  
  
"Gentlemen, I hope that I am not interrupting anything?" He said, his voice clearly amused as a ball of paper was thrown toward the door, hitting the frame and bouncing off harmlessly.  
  
"Sorry Myles." Gary murmured, ashamed of his silly actions.  
  
"Nonsense. There's no harm done. I do however need to discuss something important with you all."  
  
Raoul sat forward in his chair, and Jon's ears pricked up. "Does this have anything to do with George being here last night?"  
  
"George was here? What is he, mad?" Raoul protested.  
  
"Did he forget about the Lord Provost or something?" Gary added shaking his head at their mutual friend.  
  
"He came to get me." Myles continued. "It would seem that young Alan has gone and gotten himself into some trouble."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
All the boys fired off questions and Myles held up a hand halting them. "It would seem that Alan and Jon here had some sort of disagreement and he was headed into the city to vent. He took a wrong turn and was ambushed by heavily armed men, well I assume that is what happened. He appeared to have escaped with his life, but was seriously injured. He made it to the Dancing Dove, and is now in the care of Mistress Cooper, Georges mother." He finished.  
  
The boy's were silent for a moment before Raoul spoke up. "Why doesn't he come back to the palace then?"  
  
"Well.Mistress Cooper doesn't really want to move him. She is still concerned."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Jon, would you come back with me. The other thing that I still haven't told you is that Alan seems to have made an enemy of a powerful mage. Who ever it was attacked him last night with their gift. You Jon are the only one that I can think of that would be able to help her reject the attack if it were to come again."  
  
"Well all come." Gary stated firmly. "We are all knights here, we no longer need permission to go into Corus."  
  
"Very well. Have your horses saddled. We leave at once." 


End file.
